Biggoron's Sword
Biggoron's Sword is a recurring sword in the Legend of Zelda series. A massive two-handed sword forged by Biggoron, this heavily damaging sword cannot be used in conjunction with a shield. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword in the game; even stronger than the Master Sword. As a tradeoff, it cannot be used in conjunction with a shield as Link wields it with both his hands. It is a reinforced version of the Giant's Knife, as it does not break after a number of hits. When sheathed, the Biggoron's Sword has the exact same size, hilt, and sheathe as the Master Sword, even though the Biggoron's Sword is extremely different in all three of those senses. The game states several times that Biggoron's Swords cannot break; however, Link obtains an item called the Broken Goron's Sword during the quest to obtain the sword which is apparently a broken version of the Biggoron's Sword. To acquire the sword, Link has to complete a fairly long and complicated trading quest with multiple stages, some of which are timed. Biggoron, its creator, is found at the apex of Death Mountain when Link is an adult. It can be used in the battles against Ganondorf and Ganon, but it cannot deliver the finishing blow as it does not have the "power to repel evil" that the Master Sword has. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages After completing Oracle of Seasons, a Linked Game can be created on an Oracle of Ages cartridge. Link will learn the Biggoron's Secret from the Lone Goron on Rolling Ridge in the Present. The secret can then be taken to Biggoron on Goron Mountain in Oracle of Seasons. Biggoron will reward Link with the Biggoron's Sword, which can be taken back to Labrynna with a secret. The Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword, and it has a longer reach than the other swords. Due to the fact that it uses both of Link's item slots, other swords may be preferable; using Biggoron's Sword will render him helpless against enemies or bosses that require a sword used with another item to kill. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons After completing Oracle of Ages, a Linked Game can be created on an Oracle of Seasons cartridge. Link will learn the Elder Secret from the Red Goron in the cave below Biggoron on Goron Mountain. The secret can then be taken to a Goron on Rolling Ridge in Oracle of Ages in the Past. After completing the Goron Gallery game, Link will be rewarded with the Biggoron's Sword, which can be taken back to Holodrum with a secret. The Biggoron's Sword is the strongest sword, and it has a longer reach than the other swords. Due to the fact that it uses both of Link's item slots, other swords may be preferable; using Biggoron's Sword will render him helpless against enemies or bosses that require a sword used with another item to kill. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Biggoron's Sword is displayed on one of the walls in Hyrule Castle. Non-canonical appearances Soulcalibur II Biggoron's Sword is an unlockable weapon in Link's arsenal. It can be bought in chapters 8 and 10 for 4000 gold. He wields it with one hand, with his shield in the other. It has a much longer reach than Link's other weapons and a higher attack than most, but it drains health slightly with each slash because of its weight. de:Biggoron-Schwert Category:Swords Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess items